Make it Go Away
by Reliak
Summary: In response to Cherry Blossom's challenge. Someone once said 5xH was a weird pairing...but I think this beats even that. Someone goes to a certain dead Oz leader's grave (it's not who you think) Yaoi lime. Wish I could write lemons, but I can't ::Sigh:: O


~  
I don't own Gundam Wing or the song.  
~  
  


Make it Go Away  


  
~_Make it go away, or make it better  
Isn't that what love's supposed to do?  
Make it go away, or make it better  
'Cause I would do either one for you~_  
  
A dark figure slid into the cemetery, carefully easing the gate open. He cradled a bouquet of roses in his arms.  
  
"Roses," he mused to himself. "They say you loved them." He knelt in front of the flat gravestone and let the flowers fall to the ground. Though it was hard to read in the setting sunlight, the well-trained eyes could read every word:  


  
Treize Khushrenada  
Born May 1, 171  
Died December 24, 195  
"Blood stained his hands, but not his heart."  


  
"Lady Une was wrong when she had that written," the figure said in his monotone voice. "Causing the deaths of many will always affect humans." His Prussian blue eyes showed no emotion. "Treize, why did I have to fall in love with you?" He sank down on top of the grave and closed his eyes, remembering...  
  
~_This is not the way you should see me  
This is not the face I recognize  
Could I lay my head down here for a moment?  
Would you sing to me like I'm your child?~_  
  
Treize stared, without emotion, at the unconscious form before him. He hadn't expected anything less, considering that his "gift" to Heero had possessed the ZERO system, but somehow he had hoped that the boy would be able to conquer his fears. He stooped down and gently lifted the Gundam pilot into his arms. Heero whimpered and shifted, resting his head gently on the older man's chest. Treize smiled and carried him back into the estate.  
  
"Daijobu desu," he murmured, stroking the boy's hair gently. "Uruwashiki." The ex-leader of the Specials set Heero down onto a loveseat in the parlor.  
  
Next to the loveseat was a small framed picture. Treize picked it up and studied it: it was a picture of his daughter, Mariemaia.  
  
"What are you like?" he wondered. "Obedient, intelligent, willful, ambitious...so many things."  
  
"Who's that?" a dull voice asked from behind. Treize didn't turn around to face Heero.  
  
"This is my daughter, Mariemaia." The ginger-haired man's breath caught in his throat. "I've never met her, and I doubt that she knows I exist."  
  
"Oh." There was a hint of sadness in the Gundam pilot's voice.  
  
"I don't suppose you knew your parents?" Treize stated. He could sense Heero shaking his head. "You know, you really should get some sleep. You may have several injuries after piloting Epyon."  
  
Heero paused. "I don't think I can get back to sleep."  
  
~_'Cause I'm not angry, I'm not crying  
I'm just in over my head  
You could be the angel, stayed on my shoulder  
When all of the other angels left~_  
  
Treize smirked. "Oh, can't you?" He breezed over to the Japanese boy, keeping his eyes locked on the brilliant Prussian. Heero tensed as the older sat next to him on the edge of the loveseat.   
  
"Treize..." the Wing pilot warned, narrowing his eyes. The man appeared unfazed, but his heart was hammering so hard in his chest he thought that his ribs were about to crack.  
  
Smiling his disarming smile, Treize gazed back into the angry eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"I-I..." The Gundam pilot appeared lost for words. He blinked, trying to erect a mask to hide his emotions.   
  
Treize leaned towards Heero's ear. "I won't do anything you don't want, Tenshi."   
  
~_Make it go away, 'cause I am weakened  
This is more than one should have to take  
If you do this for me, then I will promise  
I'll make it go away for you someday~_  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Heero stared at the ex-official, his enemy. The makeshift mask shattered. "Treize..."  
  
The older man began to feather kisses down the Japanese pilot's neck. "Yes?"  
  
"I...what...Treize..." He went limp against the other, arching into every touch.  
  
~_There are reasons, silver linings  
There are lessons but I don't care  
'Cause I just need a hand that I can hold onto  
When it's darker than death out there~_  
  
The older's hands ran along Heero's chest, traveling gently up under the shirt to stroke the muscles. Heero moaned and pulled himself closer, his lips seeking the other's. He let himself fall into an abyss of emotion.   
  
"Tenshi...tenshi no uruwashiki..." Treize whispered, trailing along his young lover's neck. "Beautiful angel..." His battle-roughened hands slid down to Heero's pants, carefully sliding out the button. The Japanese boy licked his lips in anticipation, and began to remove the other's shirt.   
  
~_Oh I'm so cold, and so far away from my home  
But tonight you're, you're where I belong  
You're everything right when I'm everything wrong~_  
  
Heero shuddered, opening his eyes and finding himself lying atop the cold headstone. "Just a dream..." he sighed. He could remember the rest of that night well: Treize, as gentle as anyone could ever be, loving him like he'd never felt before; waking up around midnight to find himself lying against the older man's chest; and falling back to sleep, knowing that he'd wake up again that morning, still with Treize.   
  
"Why did I have to wait until you died to realize I loved you?" Heero whispered. He traced the words, "Treize Khushrenada," with one finger. Grunting, he rose and slipped back down the path, back to his car. At the old gate, he froze and took one last glance at the hill bearing the tombstone. He drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Treize Khushrenada. Zutto to itsudemo." The words were lost on the wind. He opened the door to his car as the wind returned, caressing his hair.   
  
It almost seemed to say, "Ai shiteru, watashi no tenshi."  
  
~_So make it go away, or make it better  
Isn't that what love's supposed to do?  
Just make it go away, or make it better  
'Cause I would do either one for you~  
  
_

*~Owari~*  
  


Author's Notes: Did ya'll like it? Isn't this just such a kawaii pairing? I personally think it's the most adorable Heero pairing besides 1x6. I guess I just picture him with some of the older guys ::shrugs:: Some personal notes that I very well could say in an e-mail but won't: Morgan-chan, if you're reading this, I don't want to hear your complaints; C-chan, I don't need that lemon after all; Ren-chan, I want some fanart for this, kudasai; and Cherry Blossom, does this fit all the criteria for the contest? Well, Ja Ne, minna-sama!  
Nataku: All flamers'll go to 'ell! 'Specially if it's 'cause of yaoi or the pairing.  



End file.
